Riding Towards Our Dreams Together♪
is the first character song for Asahina Mirai, sung by her voice actress, Takahashi Rie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi matteta yo Kyōshitsu no mado oheya no mado ano sora miage Yappari aru nda zenzen shiranai fushigi Maarui tsuki no yoru ni Tokimeki kureru sekai hitotsu kara futatsu ni fueta Yume made futari nori Wakuwaku mon dayo kiseki no mahō Issho nara nani ga okite mo shinpai nai ya to omoeru Unmei nanda dai dai dai daisuki Honto arigatō deaechatte Ittsumo kyunkyunkyun Kanaetai tte ugoku tsuyoi sugata akogaretemasu Kakko warukunai ichizu ni nareru yūki Daijōbu "rippa" no futaba Mōsugu kaodasu nda kimi no kokoro ni ne wo hatte Osoroi no furēzu de Dokidoki egao kasaneru mahō Issho nara atarashī hikari umidaseru yo kizuna de Mabushī ne dai dai daikōfun Kimi ni arigatō shinjiaete Ashita mo sagashimono mo zettai mitsuketai Hitori yori futari ga ī yo ne Yume made futari nori Wakuwaku mon dayo kiseki no mahō Issho nara dekiru nanda tte Mekubase de sō tsutawaru Saikō nanda dai dai dai daisuki Honto arigatō deaechatte Osoroi no furēzu de... Yume made futari nori... |-|Kanji= わたし　待ってたよ 教室の窓　お部屋の窓　あの空見上げ やっぱりあるんだ全然知らない　ふしぎ まあるい月の夜に ときめきくれる世界　ひとつからふたつに増えた 夢まで　ふたり乗り ワクワクもんだよ　奇跡の魔法 いっしょなら　何が起きても　心配ないやと思える 運命なんだ　大大大大好き ほんと　ありがとう　出逢えちゃって いっつも　キュンキュンキュンっ 叶えたいって動く強い姿　憧れてます かっこわるくない　一途になれる勇気 だいじょうぶ　「りっぱ」の双葉 もうすぐ顔出すんだ　君の心に根を張って おそろいのフレーズで ドキドキ笑顔　かさねる魔法 いっしょなら　新しい光　生み出せるよ　絆で まぶしいね　大大大興奮 君に　ありがとう　信じ合えて 明日も　探し物も　絶対見つけたい ひとりよりふたりがいいよね 夢まで　ふたり乗り ワクワクもんだよ　奇跡の魔法 いっしょなら出来る　なんだって 目配せでそう伝わる 最高なんだ　大大大大好き ほんと　ありがとう　出逢えちゃって おそろいのフレーズで… 夢まで　ふたり乗り… |-|English= I am always waiting by The empty classroom's window as I looked up at the clear blue sky high above I still wonder about the things I do not know anything about The beautiful bright moon of the night sky Gives me a heart pounding universe, that multiplies rather quickly from one to two Riding to our dreams together This miraculous magic is really exciting If we're together we don't have to worry - we just have to get up, that's what I think It was fate that I love you so much I want to truly thank you for meeting me My heart is always throbbing When I long for a stronger body that will make my wish come true in the future It is not cool at all if I do not become courageous soon It is okay if that bud is "splendid" I will be able to face you soon, as your heart is growing a flower we need When we say this phrase together My pounding smile makes our magic overlap If we're together a brand new light will give birth to our magnificent bond It's so bright this large large excitement I want to believe that I can thank you soon I want to definitely search for that missing treasure tomorrow with you As two people are better than one, did you know Riding to our dreams together This miraculous magic is really exciting If we're together, we can do it well Before anyone can blink an eye at us It's the best that I love you so much I want to truly thank you for meeting me When we say this phrase together... Riding to our dreams together... Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs